interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
English-Interlingua Dictionary y
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- y (letter ~) n littera y (ypsilon;ipsilon;i grec) yacht n yacht * n yacht A] yachting (sport) n yachting yachtsman n devoto del yachting, sportsman nautic * n sportsman nautic, devoto del yachting yackety-yack n confabulation * ~ -yack v confabular, garrular, conversar * ~ -yack v conversar, confabular, garrular * ~ -yack v garrular, conversar, confabular Yah n Jah, Yah Yahweh (God's personal name) n Jahveh, Jehovah, Yahweh yak n yak Zool yam (chinese) n igname * (sweet potato) n batata yank v tirar con violentia Yankee adj/n yankee ¬A yap n latrato acute * n Yap (Pacific island) * v latrar acutemente yard (courtyard) n corte * measurement n yard ¬A * n indust * n virga Naut yardstick (norm) n criterio, norma * measurement n baston de metal/ligno definiente un yard yarn (story) n historia, conto * (thread) n filo yawn (stand open, gape) v hiar * (with tiredness, gape from sleepiness) v oscitar * n oscitation yawning (gaping from sleepiness) (action of) n oscitation * adj grande * n oscitation yaws (frambesia) Pathol n frambesia ye (old english) pron vos year n anno yearbook n annuario yearly adj annual yearn v for appeter yearning n desiro ardente yeast n levatura yell n crito * v critar yellow adj/n jalne * ~ amber (succin, succinite) n succino yellow-fever n febre jalne yellowness n jalnessa yellow-sea n mar jalne yelp n latrato de dolor * v latrar Yemen Geog n Yemen yes (just so) adv ita * adv si, sic yesman n sycophante yesterday adv heri yet (already, so far) adv jam * (but) conj sed, ma * (encore!, still) adv ancora * (however, nevertheless, notwithstanding) adv tamen, totevia * (not ~) adv ancora non, nondum * (still, this place, thus far, hitherto, as yet, until now, so far) adv adhuc yew n taxo Yiddish (Judaeo-German) adj judeogerman, yiddish * (Judaeo-German) n judeogermano, yiddish yield (cede) v ceder ced-/cess- * (collapse) v plicar se * (return) n rendimento * (surrender) vi render se, submitter se * ~ to (comply with) v obsequer * vt render, ceder yielding adj complacente, cedente * n cedimento * ~ silver (argentiferous) adj argentifere yodel v yodelar, cantar al maniera tirolese yoga n yoga yoghurt n yogurt yogurt n yogurt yoke (1. frame for coupling draft animals; 2. servitude, bondage; 3. Naut]) n jugo * ~ together v conjugar yokel n persona inculte, rustico yolk (of an egg) n vitello * (yolk-like, yolk-colored) adj vitellin yolk-colored (yolk, yolk-like) adj vitellin yolk-like (yolk-colored, yolk) adj vitellin yonder adj ille * adv ibi York n York * n York A] you (familiar and formal plural) pron vos * (familiar singular as object) pron te * (familiar singular as subject) pron tu * (formal singular) pron vos * (indefinite after preposition) pron uno * (indefinite as reflexive object) pron se * (indefinite as subject) pron on, uno * (thee, used as object of verb) pron te * familiar or informal use pron pers tu * polite or formal use pron pers te * polite or formal use pron pers vos * ~ all (Amer (familiar plural) pron vos * ~ all (Amer (familiar plural) pron vos (omne) youg-man n juvene * ~ -man n juvene homine young (of animal) n pullo * (young persons) n juvenes * adj juvene * ~ animal n pullo * ~ man, youth, lad, boy n garson younger adj plus juvene * ~ , junior adj junior younger-brother n fratre cadette younger-sister n soror cadette youngster n juvene * n juvene persona young-woman n juvene * ~ -woman n juvene femina your (familiar singular) pron tu * (formal) pron vostre * (indefinite) pron le sue * in polite or formal use adj poss vostre yours (familiar singular) pron le tue, le tues * (formal) pron le vostre, le vostres * (indefinite) pron le sues * [in familiar or informal use pron poss tue yourself (emphatic pronoun) pron tu ipse, tu mesme * (familiar as object) pron te ipse, te mesme * (polite as object) pron vos ipse, vos mesme * [in familiar or informal use pron refl tu ipse, tu mesme * polite or formal use as in: you hurt yourself, to yourself pron refl vos ipse, vos mesme yourselves all uses as in: you hurt yourselves, to yourselves pron refl vos ipses, vos mesmes youse (America) (familiar plural) pron vos * ~ guys (America) (familiar plural) pron vos youth (lad, boy, young man) n garson, juvene * (period of life, young) n juventute * (young man) adj juvene * n juventute youthful (juvenile) adj juvenil * adj juvene youthfulness (juvenility) n juvenilitate * n juventute youth-hostel n albergo de juventute yugo-, jugo- (south) occurring in geographical compounds] n yugo- Yugoslav (1. native of Yugoslavia; 2. Serbo-Croatian language) n yugoslavo * adj yugoslave Yugoslavia Geog n Yugoslavia, Republica Federal de Yugoslavia Yukon Geog n Yukon yule (- tide) n natal, noel